


royals

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Louis is Marie Antoinette Adjacent, M/M, Omega Louis, let them eat cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Prince Louis of Austria has been promised to Prince Harry of France since the day of Harry's presentation as an alpha. An alpha-omega marriage is required of a royal couple and the union of two countries is always desirable. Now that Prince Harry has come of age, the wedding preparations have begun to take place, and Prince Louis has been sent for by the French Royal Family.[Louis is the pretty, quick-witted, fun, omega prince who turns Harry's boring, pompous life upside down]Oh, and, LET THEM EAT CAKE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the Marie Antoinette soundtrack while I was writing this fic, so maybe give it a [listen](https://open.spotify.com/album/2nt3zvVyS2PUnxg26SDEow) while you read
> 
> This story is entirely fictional, so like- don't start telling me about the history of French and Austrian relations because I never intended for the depictions to be accurate, I was just inspired by the marriage between Marie Antoinette and Louis-Auguste

_“My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_  
_My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_  
_The more I have, for both are infinite.”_  
― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

 

"Now, it is vital, and I mean  _absolutely_ _vital,_ that you allow him to bed you every night. The quicker you fall pregnant, the quicker you will secure your place within the court," Louis' mother says from her place by the large window as the servants dress him. "Omegas have no standing unless they can produce heirs, remember. Both Austria and France are counting on you to do this, Louis _._ It is for the alliance and the future of our great countries." 

Prince Louis of Austria has been promised to Prince Harry of France since the day of Harry's presentation as an alpha. An alpha-omega marriage is required of a royal couple and the union of two countries is always desirable. Now that Prince Harry has come of age, the wedding preparations have begun to take place, and Prince Louis has been sent for by the French Royal Family. Today is the day he leaves for France.

"And if he will not bed me every night?" Louis asks.

"It is your duty to ensure he does. Entice him, but be patient with him. Treat him well."

Louis thinks it is all rather ridiculous. Why must all the responsibility for the pregnancy fall upon him? But more than that, he is a prince within his own right – why is it that being an omega reduces him to some sort of breeding machine with no power or stature of his own?

"I can see you thinking, Louis, and I ask that you stop," his mother says. "Just do as I say, or disappoint us all."

Louis clenches his jaw and breathes out heavily through his nose before saying, "To be a disappointment would be my greatest displeasure."

His mother smiles then and says, "You shall make a fine match with Prince Harry. He will be good to you, I am sure of it, and you will be filled with the greatest happiness."

The servants finish dressing him and bow before taking their leave. Louis looks after them, knowing it is the last he will be seeing of them. Once he gets to France, he will have new servants. Nothing and no one will be familiar to him. He walks over to the large mirror on the wall and stares at himself. In a few days time, he shall be married and all of this, his current life, will be history. No longer will he be permitted his current freedoms. He will have to serve his husband, be a doting, obedient little omega. He has spent most of his life preparing for it, but it feels daunting now; too much, too quick.

"I beg that you give me a moment alone," Louis says to his mother. "Let me take a minute."

"As you wish," she says.

Louis sits on the window seat and looks out over the gardens that surround their palace. He lets a few tears fall and then wipes his cheeks dry. He must think of it all as a new adventure, something wonderful, a change from the boring and banal. He will make the best of it and he will make everyone proud. 

“Louis, you will write to us, won’t you?” Charlotte says, clinging to Louis’ arm as they walk down the steps towards the awaiting carriage. “Tell us everything. Do not omit a single detail.”

“Some things should remain between a man and his husband, dear sister,” Louis says with a smirk, feigning a confidence he does not feel.

“You have not even met him yet. He could be vile and smell like a sty.”

“I have not heard a bad word spoken of Prince Harry. I am sure he will be more than an adequate match.”

“If that is so, then he will let you send for me soon.”

“Charlotte, I am to go alone. It is my new life, not yours.”

"For now," Charlotte says, looking at him seriously. "Soon enough, you will have the Prince wrapped around your little finger and he will let you send for me. Do not leave me here alone forever." Then, whispering, "It is dreadfully boring here and I want to find a good match too."

They stop in front of the carriage and Louis leans down to press a quick kiss to her temple, holding her against his side. "I will do what I can."

"That is all I ask," she replies.

Louis turns to where his mother and other siblings are standing, waiting, and smiles. "I will miss you all."

"And we you," his mother says. "Make us proud, darling."

A servant helps him into the carriage and shuts the door behind him. Louis settles back into the soft cushioning and closes his eyes. It is a long journey to the French border. For now, he might as well rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very heavily influenced by the 2006 Marie Antoinette movie because honestly I had no idea what an official handover ceremony would entail

Louis startles awake when the carriage comes to an abrupt halt. He rubs his face against the soft velvet pillow he is resting against, pulling the blanket tighter around him when the carriage door is pulled open and a rush of cold air flows in.

“Are we there yet?” Louis asks, voice thick with sleep.

“We’re at the border for the official handover,” Louis’ mother’s advisor says. Apparently, it was imperative that he accompanied Louis on the journey.

Louis sits upright and peers out. They’re in a forest, but the trees are not so close together as to make it too dark. There is a tent just yonder and outside it waits a number of people; they all look incredibly out of place in their fancy clothing and hats. Louis can see each of them leaning left and right to try and get a glimpse of Louis. He’s sure they’ve all been gossiping about him, and spreading rumours, ever since the marriage was arranged years ago. After all, he’s heard plenty about Prince Harry. 

“You will soon be greeted by the King and then by your fiancé, Prince Harry,” the advisor says as he helps Louis from the carriage.

There are infantrymen outside the tent on their horses, all of whom dip their heads when Louis passes on the way to the tent entrance.

“Prince Louis,” the advisor says, “may I introduce you to the head of household, Sir Liam Payne.”

“Your Royal Highness,” Liam says, bowing to Louis, “if you would like to follow me, we will begin the preparations for the handover ceremony.”

Louis straightens at Liam’s incredibly formal tone. He is sleepy and grouchy from the journey, but he needs to be proper about this. This is his job. If he fails here, the King or Prince could turn him away and send him back home and the alliance will fail.

“You have entered on Austrian soil as the Prince of Austria, and you will leave on French soil as the Prince of France,” Liam continues. “You must bathe and change. It is tradition that you must not retain anything pertaining to a foreign court.”

Louis says farewell to his mother’s advisor and steps into the tent after Liam. He feels numb as he is washed and dressed into the new expensive clothing – a white linen shirt, cravat, dark blue breeches, and white silk stockings – but he manages a nervous smile once he is told that the King and Prince are waiting for him outside. This is what he has been preparing for his whole life. Now that he is finally on French soil, he just wants to get on with it. He wants to meet his new family.

Louis is greeted by the foreign minister on his way out of the tent, who, according to Liam, was instrumental in the arrangement of the union. He is then taken over to where a small crowd has formed. An old man steps forward, dressed so lavishly that Louis does not doubt for even a moment that he is the King of France.

“May I present the Prince Louis,” the foreign minister says to the King.

Louis bows. “Your Highness.”

“Welcome, Prince Louis,” the King says, his voice deep and stronger than Louis expected. “May I present you to my son, Prince Harry.”

Two infantrymen in the crowd step aside and from in between steps out the most beautiful man Louis has ever seen. He is tall and has dark, long curls and incredibly pale skin. He is dressed impeccably in black breeches and the most beautiful dark, emerald green overcoat. It brings out the sparking green of his eyes and makes him seem incandescent. Louis would have known he was the Prince without a word from the King. He simply _looks_ royal.

Prince Harry lowers into a bow and Louis smiles and returns it.

“Welcome, Prince Louis,” Harry says, his voice even deeper than his father's, but smoother and thick like honey or molasses. It’s all powerful, strong alpha and Louis’ inner omega feels weak and docile at the sound of it.

Harry is smiling when they stand from their bows and steps closer, taking Louis’ hand to press a chaste kiss to his knuckles. “I have waited for you a long time,” he whispers cheekily. “I am so glad that you are here and well. Did you have a good journey?”

Louis can hear everyone whispering, watching their every move and trying to overhear their conversation, but Louis can’t focus on them when Prince Harry is smiling at him with a dimple in his cheek and such genuine happiness on his face that Louis is beginning to find the feeling infectious, all earlier nervousness seeming to have disappeared entirely.

“It was a little bumpy,” Louis says, “but it was comfortable, thank you.”

The King is quickly bored by the conversation and declares it time to journey back to the palace. Prince Louis and Prince Harry ride in separate carriages, as etiquette requires, and Louis feels more than a little disappointed at being parted so quickly. But, he supposes, in two days’ time, they will be wed, and never to spend another day apart for as long as they both shall live.

Louis gapes as the carriage enters the gate and the palace comes into view for the first time. It is ornate and so very grand and beautiful. Gardens and trees and fountains stretch out as far as the eye can see.

“I live here now,” Louis whispers to himself, in complete awe.

There is a crowd waiting at the bottom of the palace steps when Louis is helped out of his carriage, and every single person has their eyes fixed on him in scrutiny or open-curiosity. Louis keeps his head up and walks past, but can’t help but smile when he sees two little girls waving at him, their mother desperately trying to keep them still.

“Hello,” he says to them.

The foreign minister guides him forward past all the staring men and women of court and into the palace. He is then quickly taken into his rooms, which are lavish and beautiful and fit for a Prince. The walls are cream with gold skirting and, paired with the large windows, the room feels incredibly light and open. It is just what Louis hoped for when he dreamed of the palace.

“May I introduce Your Royal Highness to your gentlemen in waiting, Sir Niall Horan and Sir Zayn Malik,” the foreign minister says.

They both bow to him and Louis smiles at them and nods in acknowledgement.

“We are at your service, Prince Louis,” they say together.

Louis walks further into his rooms until he finds the bed chamber. He cannot help the laugh that escapes him when he sees the obscenely large bed in the centre of the room. He has never slept in a bed that big in his life! But then again, in two days’ time, it will not just be his bed any longer, but the bed he shares with his husband. His _husband._ Dear lord.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Harry, has sent a gift,” Liam says as he enters the room, bowing.

Louis grins and nods for Liam to approach him. He is handed a beautiful box and when he opens it, he finds a pale blue, decorated, lace fan. Louis sits down at the vanity and opens the fan, peering over it to see his reflection in the vanity mirror. The blue matches the colour of his eyes exactly. His stomach suddenly feels aflutter with butterflies and he wishes he were alone so he could squeal or do something equally as embarrassing.

“Is there anything you need, Your Highness?” Liam asks.

“I would like to rest for a while. It has been a long day.”

“Yes, Your Highness. I will clear the room.”

The moment everyone has gone, Louis walks over to the window and looks out over the gardens. He cannot believe that it is real – any of this. Unexpectedly, he finds himself excited. In two days’ time he will marry Prince Harry and they will start their new life together. Everything is falling into place. Nothing has gone wrong yet.

"I will make everyone proud," Louis whispers, touching his fingers to the glass as he watches Prince Harry arrive at the palace in his own carriage, "and I will be so happy, with him by my side."


End file.
